


Peter

by Hollow_Fan_Soul_55



Series: Jason Pulls A Bruce [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Colin is only mentioned, M/M, Tags Are Hard, it's not bad tho, mentioned Homophobia, the Supers are only mentioned, there is a lot of panicking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Fan_Soul_55/pseuds/Hollow_Fan_Soul_55
Summary: This is just a little what-if fic about Jason rescuing a peculiar little boy from the clutches of the more run-of-the-mill crooks in Gotham with his own brand of special. Which pretty much means guns, blood, and lots and lots of crying.Jason had planned fora lotof things to happen during the bust, but the one thing no one in the feasible reality that wasn’t straight up off their nutsack could have planned for was that the kid would share a dark figure in his life with Jason, as well as another aspect that all but seals his fate.Safe to say, Jason pulls a Bruce, so is it really a wonder Jason brings Peter to his shared home with Tim? Not really. This revelation leads to a future full of laughs, trials and tribulations, groaning, and some changes the coupleneverimagined.The chapters are short. It's sweet. I pray that you enjoy, and I hope I don’t muck up their personalitiestoobadly. Enjoy.





	1. SMILE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has saved many kids from various situations over his years as Robin _and_ Red Hood. Be it from muggers or pedophiles, human traffickers, a maniac with a weapon, or simply handing some money to the girls and boys working the streets as prostitutes — he’s done it.
> 
> He never hesitates to save them, but the extent he usually goes to is sending them off home or handing them over to the police and paramedics if he’s working with B or the others. He sometimes ends up checking with them while he’s on patrol but he’s **never** been drawn to a kid as fast as he has this one……he just hopes Tim doesn’t kill him for this decision.

Jason doesn’t make a habit of _not_ rescuing kids as soon as humanly possible. _Especially_ after finding him tied up in a warehouse being interrogated by armed crooks. But, as long as he keeps the boss yammering away, it would have to be a sacrifice he makes– he’s desperate, okay? As long as the kid isn't in real danger of being hurt, that is.

The boy in question looks up at the boss from his position hogtied to a support beam without —from what Jason can see from the catwalk— an ounce of fear in him. He’s no older than _twelve_. He couldn't possibly have been taken hostage enough times to stare down an armed gunman without even blinking even if this _is_ Gotham.

“Listen, kid. I need you to tell me what I need to know, or someone’ll get hurt!”

Ah, so Mike needs to know where the kid saw the same single shipment Jason destroyed last night. When the boy says nothing, Big Mike fires a bravado shot that buries itself in the wooden post just _centimeters_ from the kid’s head. Jason’s finger tightens dangerously on his own gun, but the boy doesn’t flinch in the slightest. He just puts a wide smile on his face that is all _teeth_ and laughs these little-hiccuped gasps.

“That’s so cute.” He coos after catching his breath, rolling his head on his shoulders so he can look up from behind long, dirty curled red hair. “You think you’re **scary**. But mister, I’ve seen **scary** — and you ain’t got his _**smile**_.”

Jason’s blood freezes over at the implication, goosebumps racing up his arms under his jacket. There’s a dark twist in his gut fanning out, and he’s praying the kid doesn’t mean who Jason _thinks_ he means.

“What’d you just say?” Mike demands as he puffs up and steps forward, pressing the smoking barrel to the kid’s forehead. The boy just cocks his head to the side and laughs _harder_ , doubling over as much as the rope allows and making Mike step back so he’s not headbutted in the goddamn stomach.

“What? You telling me you’ve never heard about the _Joker_ , mister?”

Jason’s finger twitches as another shot skims the skin of the thin boy’s shin where the ratty shorts don’t cover, leaving a thin trail of blood behind, but his body won’t cooperate into action. This just makes the kid giggle _louder_ , smile still plastered on his face like a doll. “You’ve sure lived under a rock, haven’t you.”

“Shit, Boss,” goon number one calls nervously. “If this kid’s been near _Joker_ we’re not gonna get notin’ from ‘im.”

This makes Mike snarl, and when he starts to bring the gun up to point at the kid a third time, Jason body finally **moves**.

The first bullet tears through Mike’s wrist and the second through his fucking kneecap, sending him to his knees with a shout of startled pain.

“Well well well, what do we have here, boys?” Jason lands on the ground beside Mike and goon one while goons two through six make a break for the door in a panic. They all end up groaning and crying on the floor with bullets in various places in their legs. He quickly spins around and punches goon one in the throat and sweeps his legs out from under him, his skull hits the pavement solidly and he’s out.

“R-red Hood!” Mike clutches at his wrist, blood dripping from his fingers and face sickeningly pale. “We haven’t even done nothin’ _wrong_ this time!” Jason grabs the shorter man by the throat and hauls him up into the air. Putting his masked face right up beside Mike’s, making him _sweat_.

“Killing a kid sure seems like something _wrong_ to me, _Mike_.” He knocks the poor excuse of scum unconscious and drops him to the ground like a sack.

The kid stopped laughing a while ago, Jason notices suddenly. When he turns around to find him looking at everyone with _almost_ wide eyes, a slightly red mark from the heated gun barrel on his left temple, and he can tell the kid is surprised but not scared.

“What’s your name, kid?” He asks. The kid’s murky green-brown eyes snap to Jason’s head, his mouth open in a little ‘o’ in shock. Jason notices quite blatantly that the kid’s small nose, round cheeks, forehead, chin, and neck are _covered_ in a sea of dark freckles.

Honestly, if the freckles were lighter and fewer, and his eyes were a more green color, he’d look like a mini–Roy Harper.

It’s giving him chills, if he’s being honest.

“…’m Peter.”

Jason chuckles softly and bends down to untie the ropes, careful to not crowd the boy. When the ropes fall away Peter rubs his wrists and crosses his legs. He just sits there watching him as he zip-ties the perps and calls it in for the cops to come and pick up.

When he finishes and turns back to see Peter, he’s still sitting there like he’s got all the time in the world with nowhere to be. Jason raises an eyebrow the kid can’t see and smiles softly. “Well, Peter, who should I be taking you back to?”

He’s not really surprised when Peter huffs and crosses his arms over his chest…just a bit sad. “No one.” An orphan, then.

“Well,” Tim is going to _kill him_. ‘Bat Rules’ be damned. “I know of a place you could go. If you want to come with me?” Peter’s eyes go wide before narrowing to slits. Well, no one said it’d be easy, he’d be worried if it were. That doesn’t mean he can’t lay it out. “No strings attached, of course, and you’ll get three meals a day with a place to stay.”

The kid makes a face. _You’re a twelve-year-old for God’s sake, don’t you raise that eyebrow at me!_ He got enough of that from the baby bat when he was younger. “And how do I know you mean it?”

Jason sighs. “I’m Red Hood, kid, I’m not going to do anything to you.” Peter uncrosses his arms and nods slowly, and honestly, Jason’s surprised he was getting the street kid to agree with just as that as an answer. But, “The only thing is that you can’t go around telling everyone who we are, okay kid?”

The distrust comes back instantly as Peter steps away, “ _We?_ ”

Jason holds his palms up in a universal symbol of ‘I’m unarmed, and _probably_ not going to hurt you.’ “Red Robin and I are together, and it’s not hard to put everyone else together with just his identity. And our identities _need_ to stay secret.”

The kid looks entirely too happy, which makes Jason wary all the way up to the point he bursts out a: “Wait, _together_ -together? You mean you’re like _me?_ ” Jason’s heart sinks. _Oh hell no, his parents had better be_ dead _and not just shittier parents than_ normal _people_.

“Yes, kid. Together. Want to go meet him?”

The kid is much more open after that.

It takes twelve minutes to grapple from the warehouse to their place with only two minor detours to kick some ass. When they both slip in through the window Jason starts by taking his helmet and domino off and grabbing some clothes Tim put out for him. Jason turns back to the window to see Peter staying close to it.

Peter looks up at him when he turns around and Jason smiled crookedly at the boy and holds out his hands to his side in a grand gesture. “Name’s Jason Todd, and if you decide to go out into the living room you’ll meet Tim.”

Peter looks ecstatic, and happily opens the door, only to stop and look back once before slowly creeping out with a bit more hesitance.

Jason isn’t all that surprised when he finishes his shower that he walks out and sees Peter scarfing down some food with Tim leaning his back against the counter sipping some coffee. He _is_ surprised to see Peter with a new haircut — an undercut with a longer part curled over his forehead.

“Okay, I was _not_ in the shower long enough for _you_ to do _that_.” Peter snaps his head up in surprise at his voice while Tim just sips casually at his drink. Without a doubt, Tim knew Jason was there before he spoke.

“Me, no. You actually _just_ missed Alfred.” Oh…oh, he is in deep trouble. Also, that explains the food on the counter. Tim _can_ cook, but he prefers takeout if he’s hungry after patrol. “Mind if we go into the other room and talk, Jay?”

Jason can see that ‘question’ for what it is, and it _isn’t_ a question. It is a _statement_. It is a _command Jason will follow unless he wants to be on the receiving end of Tim’s ire._

He follows Tim.

The walk is tense and silent, so when the bedroom door shuts he prepares for the worst. What he gets isn’t that. What he _gets_ is a simple, softly said “Explain.”

Tim crosses his arms over his chest and raises a very Alfred brow at him. Jason narrows his eyes at the obvious cheating, but Tim just taps his foot and raises it _higher_. Jason hunches his shoulders and falls backward onto the bed.

“I think I just pulled a _Bruce_.” He moans.

Tim hums noncommittally and slides onto the bed without it dipping, fingers combing through his white piece of hair as he looks down at Jason with soft eyes. “And, if you have an actual _reason_ , I might even play Alfred in this scenario.” Jason rolls over and wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, burying his face in Tim’s stomach.

And he _explains_. When Jason mentioned the Joker Tim tightened his hand in Jason’s hair, wrapping his other tightly around his shoulders. And when he mentions Peter’s possibly asshole parents his _amazing_ boyfriend growls like a feral panther.

“Okay yeah, he is absolutely staying. He can use some of my clothes tonight and we can get him some of his own tomorrow.” Tim pauses and looks down at Jason, a serious look on his face. “We are not adopting more though. I’m allowing this _one_ Bruce moment, _don’t_ make more.”

“Yes sir!’ Jason salutes and earns a swat on his arm. In retaliation, Jason shifts up and kisses Tim, picking him up. Tim squawks and swats his head, but Jason pushes onward until he puts Tim on his own feet by the door.

“You are such a _child_ , Jason.” Despite his annoyed tone and expression, Jason can see the slight tilt of his lip and the sparkle in his eyes.

When the door opens Peter scrambles away with wide eyes and a high, worried, “You aren’t kicking me out, are you?”

Tim’s hand tightens in his own, “Of course not Peter,” his boyfriend says softly. “I was just getting the full story and deciding where you’re going to sleep since the spare bedroom is _kind of_ occupied right now. How long would you like to stay with us?”

Peter brightens, positively vibrating. “ _Forever!?_ ”

Tim smiles, “If that’s what you want.”

Wait… _wait just a minute! “Who’s in our spare bedroom?”_ Tim puts his hands on his hips, breaking his attention from Peter’s silent form to stare at Jason like he’s an idiot.

“Damian.” _Since when!?_ Tim smirks like he heard Jason’s thought. “Alfred dropped him off since he’s been benched for the rest of the week until his fractured arms heal enough to remove the casts. You’d have _known that_ if you–”

A laugh breaks through Tim’s speech as an arm wraps around his leg and Peter pulls them both into a hug. Tim looks up at him wide-eyed and Jason just laughs along with Peter, tightening his own hold on the two. They’d get along well……

As Jason leans down and pulls Tim into a kiss, an angered shout from the spare bedroom confirms that they’ll get along like a _wildfire_.


	2. Meet the “Normal” Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Peter. He's gotta meet the mess that is the Wayne family and company eventually, there’s really no escaping it. It’s a good thing it’s only a few of them _this time_ at least. There are some ups —mainly getting it out of the way— there are some downs…but mostly it's just fluff and the resident couple dying on the inside. On that note, Jason just wants _his home **back.**_

Now don’t get Jason wrong, having Peter around the house is _great_. He gets to wake up to Tim and Peter sitting on the couch, curled up with a blanket while one sips at coffee and the other orange juice, both talking quietly to each other. He’s able to walk out from his and Tim’s room and kiss his boyfriend’s cheek and receive a peck of his own on top of a witty remark about his bed hair from the kid.

The only real problem Jason can see right off the bat is that the kid has absolutely _no fear_ of being hurt by others _what-so-fucking- **ever!**_

Jason had only really begun to fully comprehend what that meant when Peter wrapped the demon brat in a bone-crushing hug the _second_ they had met —which was the morning after Jason brought Peter home, mind you— and proceeded to stick like glue to the nearest living creature close to his age for the remainder of the brat’s not-over-quickly-enough stay.

It only got worse over the months from there, but that’s not really important to the stories of the future yet. This… _this right here **is**_. 

“Todd, I _demand_ you remove this limpet from me _at **once!**_ ” the brat howls, thrashing rather uselessly, actually. Guess the greatest ninja-assassin-baby training in the world doesn’t stand up to the might of a Gotham preteen. 

In other words…Peter just laughs brightly, ducking around the hand trying to push him away via palming at his head as if it were a good ol’ game. There may be tears from laughing so hard, but you’ll never know.

“You’re Damian! Nice ta meetcha!” Peter crows past the finger yanking at the corner of his mouth, so it comes out pretty garbled. “Should I call you uncle? Would that be too weird??”

Jason is vindictively satisfied with the honest to gods strangled _choke_ Damian lets out, head whipping around the level incredibly wide eyes at the two of them, his pointer and middle fingers still in Peter’s mouth. “Your **what!?** ”

Tim laughs loudly from the counter beside Jason, a smirk tugging at his lips as he shamelessly snaps photo after photo of Damian wrapped in long gangly arms, with Peter’s head now nuzzling his flabbergasted face. 

“Meet your new nephew, brat. And Peter,” he sings, causing muddy eyes to peer out from Damian’s neck — who has stopped struggling in order to compute the sheer bullshitery that is all of their lives at this point. “ _Please_ call Damian your uncle, please.”

Peter smiles brightly, arms visibly tightening around a twitching demon. “Sure thing dad!” 

Tim freezes with his finger over the shutter button, something unidentifiable flashing over his face too quickly for Jason to decipher in his own haze before it breaks into a hesitant smile Jason can hardly see for the simple reason that Jason is in a similar state of shock, his jaw slackened and eyes blown wide because _holy **shit!**_

Jason was not prepared for Peter to start calling one of them his actual dad less than twenty-four hours after bringing him home. Heck, Tim still calls B _Bruce,_ and Jason only _used to_ call him dad not too long before he **died.**

“Cease this manhandling at once!” Damian howls, kickstarting himself back up after the reboot. Peter pouts and opens his arms, but only gets far enough for Damian to dart out like a cat, hissing and spitting behind the safety of the couch before he can even fully let go.

Peter looks at him forlornly, eyes going puppy-dog soft as he ignores Jason and Tim in favor of inching forward slowly, arms stretched out like a lost non-Gothamite child. Tim is recording the entire reaction from hug release and onwards. Jason has never been more proud of his Baby Bird than this moment, and Red Robin kicks _a lot of ass._

On that note, this is what brings Jason to the first reason why he thinks Damian almost seems to accept Peter despite Peter’s bubbly morning attitude. The redhead inches forward and pauses every time Damian bares his teeth in a snarl, as if he were approaching an animal, and starts again when the lips pull back down. 

Damian probably finds it amusing. _Rabid **beast.**_

Once Peter manages to slip onto the couch near Damian he’s plenty happy sitting quietly by the demon’s side, swaying side to side humming a nursery rhyme under his breath as the brat draws despite his casts or bitches about ‘being stuck with _Drake_ **and** _Todd.’_

Another factor is probably the fact that Peter is only a few centimeters taller than the brat even though he nearly has a year on Damian in age, which must be nice after hanging out with Sups’ taller-but-younger son Jon and a bunch of other metahumans who are taller. The brat needs to spend more time with that one Colin kid.

This meeting brings them to the biggest hurdle of adopting Peter, which isn’t _even_ the adoption process itself. They sign the papers, prove their address and financial stability, and within six days —Tim is having _words_ with the adoption system at the moment because that was _too damn **quick**_ just because they’re famous— Peter is officially part of the new Todd-Drake family.

No no no~

The biggest thing is getting the demon baby to agree to keep his silence, simply because he likes to lord it over the two of them that he _could_ tell Bruce. Tim and Jason have no worry about Alfred because the older man isn’t going to blab to any of the other bats since he’s just cool like that. The _demon baby_ on the other hand…

Two weeks. They last two blessed weeks —only one of them actually with Peter Todd-Drake— or domestic bliss before Barbara calls them just before six in the evening squealing with what sounded like the entire group —Stephanie, Cass, Harper, Cullen, _and_ Kate. He didn’t even know half of them were _in_ Gotham!— in the background celebrating.

“Oh my god, you two _adopted!?_ ” Is what Jason can hear from Barbara through Tim’s phone. Across the room… On its lowest volume setting. His boyfriend pulls it away from his ear at the loud cheer that blasts through the house, startling Peter right off of his chair.

“And you didn’t _tell us?_ ” Stephanie cries, sounding like she pushed Barbara away from the phone to do so in the second it took for Jason to eye Peter. He’s fine, just stunned, but Jason moves to check him over just in case.

It only takes that second for Jason to make that decision for Peter to springboard up from the floor, seemingly back in control from the fright, and bounds over to Tim.

Jason watches him go with a bemused smile on his face. He knows he probably looks downright ridiculous but hey, that’s adorable, he’s not afraid to admit it.

When Peter reaches Tim’s side he holds out his hand expectantly. Tim glances down, and at the ‘give me’ gesture, Tim puts the phone into his smaller hands with only a slightly conflicted furrow of his brow.

“Aunties!” Peter calls before Tim can take it back, like it looks he wants to, heading dutifully off to the couch and out of reach. Jason can hear the combined squeal once again, but the kid holds out like a champ and keeps it to his ear, not even wincing. _He’s_ more of a man than Bruce, who Jason has seen just fucking hang-up on more than one occasion.

Tim makes his way gracefully over to Jason, leaning deftly against him while wrapping an arm around his waist. “I feel like I just sent him to the wolves,” Tim stage whispers over the sound of multiple voices, head resting against his shoulder. Jason presses a kiss to the top of Tim’s head and wraps his own arm around his slender waist.

”The kid’s a trooper, he’ll be _fine.” …I hope._

Tim shoots him an unconvinced face, something that says _did you seriously **just** say that_ seconds before doom strikes.

Peter skips over, a smile on his face that is real but not quite right, and then he says in the sweetest voice Jason has _ever_ heard, “Aunties are coming over.”

Tim and Jason whip their head up and down to share horror-filled looks while the phone line **cackles** madly for a solid twenty seconds before going dead.

Their souls ascend in perfect synchronized motions, twinging around each other as they float away to leave their mortal woes behind. “What’s the matter?” Peter asks, tugging on their shirts, face creased in a frown. “What’d I say?”

Their souls are forcibly sucked back into their bodies at that face, and all Jason can think is a very passionate **shit.**

Turns out that sums up the group of six bursting in through the door fifteen minutes later pretty well. Barbara is being pushed in by Cullen, who is the _only one_ decent enough to look sheepish about his actions, the redheaded woman in the chair has no such obligations as she just looks _smug_. 

Kate is rocking the jeans and beige sweater look, her fiery red hair still cut to her chin and as sharp as ever. She’s got an arm around Harper’s shoulders to lead her in, who is decked out in black leather, a nose piercing, and mostly purple hair with blue highlights. She’s clearly changing things up this time around.

Cass is already somehow behind him in the apartment —but he’s just gonna chalk it up to Cass being Cass— poking at Tim’s blank-faced cheek while smiling and laughing under her breath, eyes trained on Stephanie who is bouncing around Peter in the living room. He thinks he heard her whisper _sorry little brothers_ but he can’t be sure over the **noise**.

Jesus _Christ,_ when did this become their life? Two weeks ago, that’s when. And he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

”He’s adorable,” Kate calls above the rest, ruffling Peter’s hair into a mess as she smiles a sharp smile. The boy reaches up and tries to tame it but it just doesn’t work, the hand was too skilled. “That’s it, I’m keeping him!”

“No way,” Harper breaks in, sliding up to pull Peter to her chest possessively. “You don’t get to call dibs, Kate! That’s not fair!”

“Hey, hey! Get your mitts off our kid,” Jason snarls, stomping forward. He can see Tim trapped by Blondie’s arms around his shoulders. He’s on his own for this battle. “You're overwhelming him.”

Unfortunately, he’s not surprised Cass beats him to the group because she’s _Cass,_ pulling Peter away by his wrist and over to Barbara.

“ **Ours** ,” Cass says, looking each of them in the eye —besides Cullen, who is cozied up in the corner of the chair not being a fucking nuisance— as if daring them to contradict her. Barbara laughs her ass off as they all backoff, giving Peter a pat on his shoulder, the poor boy just looks so starstruck.

“Welcome to the family, Peter,” she says, voice warm and smile even warmer. And then it’s just plain _sinister._ Jason doesn’t trust that face. “Fair warning, we’re the _normal_ ones. Just wait till you meet the other boys.”

Peter valiantly tries to smile at the face of the first Batgirl and current badass Oracle. It seems the boy can stare down a gun barrel but put him in front of five kickass women he’s a mess. It’s a solid attempt, though. Jason’s give him that. 

From under Blondie’s hair, Tim makes a muffled sound of complaint, which honestly…same, Timbo.

“I met Mister Alfred and uncle Damian already,” Peter mutters weakly, pulling away from Harper’s prodding. The girls just laugh.

“Alf’s the best,” Stephanie croons in agreement, finally releasing Baby Bird from the hair prison. Tim makes a beeline for Jason, playing it up by hiding behind him. Cass laughs at the attempt. “But you’re counting the bat-brat? Ha!”

Jason feels like this has been a mood for a while now, but it just keeps fitting the situations that come up in his fucked up life. 

**Shit.**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh…my gods……putting chapters on here is so much hard work! My awe toward authors who put multiple long chapters out just skyrocketed into the stratosphere. They now have my eternal worship. I am never going to take anything for advantage ever again.


End file.
